


SKAM The Valley

by Rynnsama



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Bullying, Cheating, F/M, Found Family, Gen, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Original Character(s), Remake, SKAM, Skam Season 1, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Smoking, skam alternate universe, teen drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynnsama/pseuds/Rynnsama
Summary: **UNDER CONSTRUCTION**I recently started watching SKAM España and have realized that it tackled some things in ways that I felt suited the Cobra Kai characters better than SKAM France/WTFock which I was originally using as inspiration for the Season 1 storyline. I'm going back and fixing some inconsistencies (I mentioned Sam driving when she wouldn't be old enough to have a licence LOL) as well as doing some changes to hopefully make the characters more true to their CK personalities! Thank you for your patience with this! I am hoping to update the existing chapters before moving on with new chapters.Samantha LaRusso finds herself as a freshman at West Valley High school. With only her boyfriend Miguel as a friend, she must find a way to make new friends as well as dealing with the fallout of choices from her past.
Relationships: Miguel Diaz/Samantha LaRusso
Comments: 22
Kudos: 9





	1. Sam: Week 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a remake of the SKAM storyline using the characters of the Cobra Kai universe. There have been some additional characters added to the cast just to make up for the large cast of SKAM but I am trying to use as much of the canon cast as possible.  
> Some original character names may seem familiar if you read some of my or jules1980's other works. I have transplanted characters from the Becca-verse to help round out the cast. The Johnny who is friends with Miguel in this is not in fact Johnny Lawrence.  
> Original Characters So Far:  
> Johnny  
> Lea-Anne  
> Amira

"And?"

Sam nodded as she read over her boyfriend's paper, "It's really good."

"You think so?" 

Miguel took the paper back, looking it over himself.

"Obviously," Sam couldn't help smiling, "or else you wouldn't have gotten such a good mark."

"Guess who got 85% of their essay!"

The couple looked up to see Miguel's friend Johnny approaching. Johnny seemed nice enough, he had just transferred to West Valley this fall from L.A. and he and Miguel had seemed to hit it off rather well.

"90%" Miguel gave the blonde a smug look. 

Sam turned them out for a moment as she thought of her own paper. There was so much going on in her life right now and she wasn't concentrating on her schoolwork to the best of her abilities. 

"What about you?"

Sam blinked, noticing the two teens looking directly at her.

"Hm?" She blinked waiting for one of them to catch her up on the conversation.

"What was your mark?" 

Miguel was smiling at her in a way that made her ashamed to admit her actual mark.

"65." She lied.

The boys made some remarks about her mark and at least she was still passing. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a familiar flash of bright blonde hair.

Yasmine.

Samantha stared longingly at the perfectly manicured teen. She was the epitome of an Encino plastic. Even though they were freshmen Yasmin was turning heads wherever she went.

"I'll see you later then?"

Once again Sam was startled from her thoughts.

"You're leaving?"

Miguel leaned in placing a chaste kiss against her lips, "I just said Johnny and I were heading over to Demetri's. What's gotten into you?"

He turned to follow her gaze and she could see the realization cross his face.

"Forget about her. New school new you. Come on, we're in high school now. You'll make friends soon," he wrapped his arm around Johnny's shoulder, "I already have!"

She grabbed the collar of Miguel's jacket and pulled him in for another kiss.

"Come by later?"

He nodded, "Promise."

Samantha frowned down at her phone. Miguel should have texted her by now. She stared at the three unread messages and she felt a hint of worry start to bubble up inside of her. 

With a sigh she closed out of her messages, starting to flip through other social media but it only seemed to make her more depressed.

She opened Facebook and noticed Johnny was online. She hesitated for a moment before video calling him.

_ "Hey, what's up?" _ Johnny answered. He seemed to be at his computer as he smiled at her through his screen.

"Not much. Weren't you supposed to be at Demetri's?" She was trying her best to sound casual and not like a crazy stalker girlfriend. 

Johnny shook his head,  _ "I left a couple of hours ago. History quiz I need to study for." _ He held up his textbook.

"Miguel was still there when you left?"

There was a pause and Sam could have sworn it was a hesitation.

_ "Yeah, they were still hanging out." _

She opened her mouth to say something but there was a knock on her window and she looked up to see Miguel's face smiling down at her.

"There's Miguel, I've got to go."

_ "What are you two up to tonight?" _

She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks, "Wouldn't you like to know."

She ended the call and got up, moving towards the window to let her boyfriend in.

Once Miguel had climbed in he pulled her into his arms, kissing her warmly.

"Why didn't you message me?" She asked, pulling away from the kiss.

"My phone died." He leaned in to kiss her again but she avoided it.

"And you couldn't charge it?"

Miguel took a step back, looking at her questioningly. "My charger is at home."

"Johnny said you left a few hours ago," She pressed.

He shook his head, "No Johnny left because he had to study. I came right here from Demetri's."

Sam studied him quietly and he took another step back.

"You don't trust me?" He arched an eyebrow as he stared back at her.

"No, no of course I do…" She took his hand leading him to the bed where they both sat and instinctively she curled up against him as he began to play with her hair.

"You know you could have come through the door. My mom is still  _ visiting family _ with Anthony and my dad is either too busy with the dealership or his dojo."

Miguel pulled her closer as he kissed the top of her head. 

"It's more fun to come through the window though, don't you think?"

She looked up to see his grinning face. He looked adorable with his braces and she couldn't stay sad for long.

"Yeah, I guess." She reached up, her hand in his messy dark locks as she pulled him closer and they began to kiss.

Samantha turned the page of her textbook. Study hall was rather boring when none of her friends were on the same schedule. Looking up she could see groups of teens huddled at tables talking quietly. 

One table, in particular, had caught her eye. Yasmine was smiling and laughing with the other girls at her table. Sam couldn't help herself from recalling when it used to be  _ her _ beside Yasmine. Now it was some other girl that Samantha didn't recognize at all.

"Have you heard of Valley Fest?"

Startled Sam looked up to see a girl staring at her.

"Valley Fest?" Sam repeated, "Yeah, my dad's dealership is one of the sponsors."

The girl smiled brightly, "Well, that's perfect! Every year the students at West Valley create booths and things for Valley Fest. Of course, there are perks to having the best booth. We're having an information party on Friday night." The girl handed her a flyer with all the information, "See you there?"

Samantha hesitated. She hated Valley Fest, but then again she had always been dragged along with her family. Maybe it would be different with a bunch of kids her own age, hell maybe she would make some friends along the way.

"Yeah, sure." She smiled.

"Perfect!" The girl gave a little squeal before giving her a quick hug and running off almost as quickly as she had appeared.

Samantha looked down at the flyer again, she would have to talk to Miguel about this later.

Wrapping her arms around Miguel's neck she pushed up on her tiptoes to kiss him.

"You seem to be in a good mood," he grinned as they pulled away.

"Let's go to the Valley Fest thing on Friday," she suggested trying her best to seem casual.

"Seriously? I thought you hated Valley Fest." Miguel took her hand as they started walking down the hallway to the front entrance of the school.

She shrugged, "You're the one who keeps telling me to make friends. A party would be the best place to do that don't you think?"

He sighed but relented, "I guess if you really want to. But I needed to ask you, can Johnny come with us to Big Bear?"

Samantha could feel her stomach drop. That weekend away was supposed to be just for them. "Johnny?"

Miguel gave her a pleading look, "Please? It's the long weekend and he's got nothing going on. And you know about his family…"

Samantha didn't know much other than the boy's parents had both died a few years prior and his current living arrangements weren't perfect. She rolled her eyes a little, "Fine he can come. But you're coming with me on Friday!"

Miguel kissed her temple softly, "I love you."

Sam noticed Johnny approaching them and she gave him a smile.

The two boys high-fived as they exchanged greetings. "Hey, you're coming to big bear with us, right? On the long weekend?"

Johnny looked at Sam, "Is that okay with you?"

She nodded and couldn't help but return the other's smile. "We're going to the Valley Fest party Friday night too."

The blonde shook his head, "No you're not."

Samantha balked a little at his response, "Yes we are."

Johnny looked between the couple before meeting Miguel's gaze. "The Imagine Dragons concert is this Friday. My Uncle had to go to a lot of trouble to get those tickets for us…"

"Oh man, I forgot! Is it really the concert weekend already?" Miguel looked down at Samantha apologetically, "I am so sorry, I forgot we had plans this weekend. That's okay right?"

Typical. Miguel got what he wanted which was Johnny coming along on what was supposed to be an intimate couples trip while still getting out of the Valley Fest party.

Sam rolled her eyes and pulled away from her boyfriend, "It's fine."

Without a goodbye she walked off, heading out to the student parking lot. So what if Miguel would have to find his own ride home, he was capable of that. Unlocking her BMW she got into the driver's seat. She felt a tiny bit of guilt but it wasn't enough to keep her from pulling out of the lot and heading home.

Sam padded around the house in her slipper socks and pyjamas. She was bored and lonely and miserable. Flopping on the couch she turned on the TV and flicked through some channels wishing that something of interest would eventually come up. She never thought she would end up spending her Friday nights in high school alone and at home.

Pulling out her phone she scrolled through different apps and finally opening Instagram. She gave a half-smile at the pictures her mom had put up of Anthony. She missed her mom and brother. Her mom had said that it was because her grandfather was sick and she was found to help care for her parents but the longer they were away she couldn't help but wonder if her parent’s argument over her father's renewed obsession with Karate and some silly feud from his past.

As she continued to scroll she saw Miguel's pictures of him and Johnny at the concert and she frowned. She couldn't help being just a little jealous that her boyfriend was out having fun without her. 

It seemed though that everyone was having fun without her, Yasmine's posts were evident of that.

Why should she be stuck at home while everyone else was having a good time? She clicked off the TV and made her way to her bedroom. She took a moment to set up her favourite playlist and as the music started she felt a smile creep on her lips. 

She moved to her closest, flipping through a number of different items, trying a few on here and there before finally choosing a flattering navy dress. Next, she worked at her hair, playing with the curls so that they framed her face perfectly having it half pulled up and half down. 

Carefully she did her makeup, doing it exactly the way that Yasmine had taught her how to back in the past. Finishing with the tube of bright red lipstick she blotted her lips on a tissue. With one last look in the mirror, she smiled, looking perfect. Grabbing her purse and keys she decided it was time to head out.

The Valley Fest party was already in full swing by the time she had shown up. A lot of the information had already been given out but there were still posters and fliers here and there that Samantha at least got the gist of what was going on. 

Looking around she spotted Yasmine with the same group of girls she had seen with her in study hall earlier that week. The one girl she didn't recognize seemed to be arguing with Yasmine before turning on her heel, walking away obviously upset.

Sam inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly trying to gather all her courage. She could do this, Miguel was right she just needed to talk to Yasmine and work everything out. Putting on her best smile she made her way over to the blonde. 

They locked eyes and Sam watched as Yasmine's expression changed from enjoyment to disdain. 

"Hey, Yasmine…"

The blonde turned so that her back now faced Samantha, completely ignoring her words. Sam didn't let this deter her.

"Come on Yasmine, I miss you. You can't keep ignoring me forever…" Sam paused for a moment, "You'll have to speak to me sometime."

Sam felt her heart flutter with excitement as Yasmine turned towards her, looking her up and down. Maybe the silence would finally be broken. 

"Where did you get that lipstick?" The blonde finally asked, flipping some hair over her shoulder.

Sam smiled brightly, "It's new, do you like it?"

Yasmine's laughter rang out and Sam's heart dropped. She knew that laugh, it was not a  _ good _ laugh.

" _ Like _ it? You look like a whore…." Yasmine continued to snicker as she turned and walked off.

Sam stood there feeling vulnerable and exposed. How many people had witnessed that exchange?

"You know, I have a theory."

Sam looked up at the sound of another voice and she noticed a petite blonde approaching her. She recognized her from her English class.

"Oh? And what's that?" She eyed her suspiciously. 

"That girl's who call other girls whores are the ones most likely to end up on teen mom." The girl smiled.

Sam couldn't help a giggle, "I could buy into that theory. I'm Samantha."

"Lea-Anne. We have a class together."

Sam nodded, "Yeah, I guess I'll see you then?"

Lea nodded and gave her a small wave as Sam walked off towards the bathroom. Even if Lea had helped her feel a little better she still felt insecure and wanted to get the lipstick off.

As the bathroom door closed behind her you could still hear the muffled music from the party. She went to the sink, pulling on a sheet of paper towel and wetting it under the faucet before starting to rub the ruby red colour from her lips. 

As she scrubbed she couldn't help hearing the sound of someone crying coming from one of the bathroom stalls. Tossing the stained paper towel Sam moved closer, knocking on the stall door gently and it pushed open slightly. Sitting there was the brunette that had been arguing with Yasmine earlier.

"Are you okay?" Her voice was laced with concern. 

The girl nodded as she sniffled, wiping her eyes though it was no use, mascara was already running trails down her cheeks.

"Are you sure? Do you want me to get someone for you?"

The girl looked up at her for a moment before nodding, "Could you?"

"Yes, for sure!"

The girl sniffled again, bowing her nose before answering. "Could you get Robinson for me?"

Samantha looked at her blankly, she had no idea who Robinson was but she nodded anyway. "Robinson, yeah I can do that."

Walking back out into the party she began to ask around for Robinson and was shocked that there were people who actually knew who she was talking about and pointed her towards a teen dancing on the other side of the room. Sam sized him up, he was cute enough, maybe he was the poor girl's boyfriend. 

"Hey, Robinson?" She yelled over the music but he ignored her. They were right near the speaker so he probably couldn't hear.

"Robinson!" She tried again, this time tapping his shoulder.

He turned, giving her a nice over he grinned. Sam didn't like the way he was sizing her up with his eyes.

"There's someone who needs to talk to you!" She yelled and then pointed off in the direction of the bathroom.

His eyes followed her movement and he nodded, motioning for her to lead the way. 

Winding their way through the crowd they slowly made their way to the bathroom. Pushing the for open she noticed the girl talking with someone but they stopped abruptly as they were joined in the small space.

"I got Robinson for you," Sam motioned to the boy on her heels.

The girl looked at her confused. "This is Robinson," she said pointing to the girl beside her.

"What? No way, you're a Robinson?" The boy laughed as he high fived the girl with glasses and short curly bleached hair.

"Aisha Robinson," she explained.

"Wait, is your dad..?" The boy's eyes widened in surprise. 

"Yeah, the football player," Aisha explained.

Sam watched the exchange feeling rather awkward. How was she supposed to know she was supposed to look for a girl named Robinson?

"I'm Jackson," the boy grinned.

"That's very interesting, I'm sure," the girl with the long wavy dark hair interrupted, "but we were having a  _ private _ conversation."

It was easy enough to get the hint that she wanted to be left alone with the girl Robinson. She shrugged at the boy before turning to leave.

As they exited the bathroom Jackson grabbed her arm. "We could still talk," he winked at her playfully.

Sam groaned inwardly. This wouldn't be happening if Miguel was here with her. "Sorry, was just leaving." 

Sam frowned as she closed the door to her Uber. The party hadn't really gone the way she was hoping. Other than embarrass herself she had accomplished nothing, not even making a new friend.

She pulled out her phone and sighed, no messages from Miguel either. She couldn't help scrolling through Instagram. 

"No messages but you can update your Insta story…" she complained to no one while clicking her boyfriend's icon at the top of the app.

There he was grinning like an idiot and messing around with Johnny.

" _ Backstage passes, hell yeah!" _

At least one of them was having a good night.


	2. Sam: Week 2

Sam scrolled through her phone as Miguel finished bringing in their bags. They were using her family's cabin up in Big Bear for the weekend. True her father thought she was going up there with girlfriends but that was mostly because he had no idea she had a boyfriend.

Reception on the way up into the mountains had been spotty at best and her notifications were pouring in now. Once she had gone through them all and assured her dad she had gotten to the cabin safely she started to absentmindedly scroll through Facebook. A friend suggestion caught her eye and she blinked.

_ Lea-Anne Brown, you have 1 mutual friend. _

Sam clicked on her profile noticing that Johnny Brown was their mutual friend. She started to wonder about them being related when Miguel joined her in the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Sam clicked the friend request before clicking off her phone and putting it aside, enjoying watching the way her boyfriend pulled off his shirt.

"Finally here," he grinned at her as he joined Samantha on the bed.

"Finally here," she agreed as she crawled into his lap and began to kiss him. Even if last night had sucked the rest of this weekend would be worth it. Some time alone with Miguel was definitely needed.

As they kissed he began to pull her shirt off. Giggling she aided him in the effort and soon the top was flung across the room. Wrapping her arms around his neck they began to lower to the bed.

"Hey, do you know…" 

Samantha let out a scream in surprise as she looked up to see Johnny in the doorway. He looked embarrassed and was trying to avert his gaze from the half-naked couple.

"Oh god… oh my god I'm so sorry!"

"Get out!" Miguel grabbed a pillow and threw it at the blonde in the doorway. 

Johnny escaped, slamming the door behind him.

"Your friends don't know how to knock?" Samantha raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend. She knew bringing Johnny along would be a bad idea.

"I'm so sorry about that, I know he is too. Look I'll get him to promise to knock in all future instances." Miguel gave her his most pathetic puppy dog look and she hated to admit it but it was working on her.

Leaning in she gave him a kiss.

" _ Miguel! _ " 

They both sighed as Johnny called out from the living room.

"You might as well go and see what he wants, the moment is gone," Samantha sighed.

"Alright, alright." Miguel stood up stretching, "What time is it?"

Sam reached out, her boyfriend's phone was closest as he had left it charging on the bedside table and hers was resting at the foot of the bed. 

Waking it up to the lock screen she could feel her heart jump into her throat.

_ 1 new message from Yasmine. _

"Hey Sam, the time?"

Miguel's voice brought her back from her thoughts and she cleared her throat.

"Just after two." She managed to get out.

He leaned down kissing her once more before he turned to head back out to the living room, 

"What do you need?" He called out to Johnny.

Sam swallowed hard as she watched his retreating figure. Why on earth would he be messaging Yasmine?

It was a lovely fall evening and the fire helped with the chill in the air. Miguel was blasting music from his phone while he and Johnny practiced karate. Usually, she would spar with them but after seeing the message notification from Yasmine on Miguel's phone she didn't really feel like much of anything to do with her boyfriend.

"Hey, play that new Bieber song," Johnny said as the current playlist died out and Miguel went to his phone to put on something new.

"Beiber? I didn't know you were a tweenie girl," Miguel teased as he turned on some classic rock instead. 

"Oh come on, his music now is actually pretty decent!" Johnny argued.

Miguel laughed before going after his friend with a jab that the blond easily blocked.

Desperately she wanted to know what the message contained but at the same time, she didn't want to seem like the crazy girlfriend. It didn't help matters that he had invited Johnny on their romantic weekend getaway. Was Miguel bored of her? She shook her head and tried to banish the thought from her mind.

It was funny how karate seemed to permeate around the people she knew. Her dad had been the Karate All Valley Champion two years in a row when he had been a teen, a fact he made sure everyone was aware of. That meant that Sam had been brought up with Karate since she had learned how to walk. She had never been competitive about it but she did know her stuff.

That was one of the things that had brought her and Miguel together from the start. He'd just started taking karate and so she had been coaching him, trying to help him catch up since he had felt a little silly with all the little kids half his age. Apparently, they had found love on the mat.

Johnny was like her, having never trained formally before but had family who had taught him when he was young. She wasn't exactly sure all the ins and outs of the situation, he never really talked about his family much. Probably why Sam had no idea about him and that Lea, whatever their connection was.

The music quieted as Miguel's phone chimed before it resumed normal volume. Miguel picked up his phone and smiled as he read whatever message he had received. 

"Who's it from?" Sam asked trying to be casual.

"Demetri," Miguel replied not even looking up from his phone

Johnny panicked, "His new  _ Boyfriend. _ "

The music stopped abruptly as Miguel held his phone up to his ear, obviously making a call.

Sam watched as her boyfriend walked back into the cabin. Usually, she didn’t take notice of things like this but ever since seeing that message notification from Yasmine she couldn’t help but overthink everything now.

“Hey Johnny, is Miguel talking to Yasmine?” She asked quietly of Miguel’s best friend.

Johnny shrugged as he grabbed a marshmallow and roasting stick, “I don’t think so, I don’t think he has any reason to.”

Sam pursed her lips, throwing a look at the cabin to see if Miguel was on his way back or not. 

“I saw a message notification from her on his phone, you can tell me if they are talking.”

Johnny just shrugged again, obviously looking uncomfortable with the conversation which only caused her to worry more. “I mean they have some classes together, don’t they? It probably just has to do with school stuff.”

Sam opened up her mouth to say more but noticed Miguel on his way back from the cabin and decided to stay quiet.

“What, no more karate?” Miguel laughed as he sat down beside her and grabbed a roasting stick. “Want me to make you a smore?”

She tried to force a smile at him, “No thanks.”

“Your loss,” Miguel kissed her cheek and pulled out his phone again. “Alright, some Bieber for my man.”

Johnny laughed as the music started playing and Sam just watched as they spent the rest of the evening by the fire.

Sam sighed audibly as she turned the page in her book. It wasn’t that she wasn’t enjoying the book, usually, she loved to spend time reading. What she didn’t enjoy was being completely ignored by her boyfriend as he played Trivial Pursuit with Johnny.

“If you’re so bored why don’t you play with us?” Johnny offered as he looked up from the game board.

Miguel smiled, “Hey Sam, when did the Cold War end?”

She just rolled her eyes, “I don’t care. I’m trying to read my book.”

“Or she doesn’t know,” Johnny nudged his friend with a chuckle.

Closing her book she sat up straighter on the couch, “Why don’t we play Truth or Dare? How about you go first, Miguel.”

Miguel exchanged a look with Johnny and they both just shrugged.

“Why is Yasmine texting you?”

“W-what?” Miguel was taken aback by the accusation.

“Don’t lie, I saw the message notification.”

Miguel frowned, “Are you going through my phone or something?”

“The other day, you asked me what time it was and I picked up your phone. I saw you had a message from her,” Sam crossed her arms against her chest as she gave him an expectant look.

Johnny sat there uncomfortable and Sam could tell he was trying to figure out a way to get out of the room without drawing attention to himself.

“We have a class together, she was texting me about an assignment,” Miguel finally offered as an excuse.

“Really, on a weekend? Yasmine would be out partying, not working on homework,” she scoffed.

“It’s due Tuesday.”

She rolled her eyes, “Fine then. If it’s just about homework you won’t mind me reading the message then, right?”

“No,” Miguel shook his head, “that’s stupid. Why can’t you just trust me like a normal person.”

“Let me see your phone, Miguel,” she demanded.

“Why can’t you just trust me? Why would I have any other reason to message her?”

Samantha didn’t like how defensive he was getting about the whole situation.

“What are you hiding? You can read my phone I don’t care,” she pressed her thumb against it, unlocking the device and holding it out to him.

“I don’t need to see your phone Sam because I have no reason to mistrust you, and I’d really appreciate it if you could show me the same courtesy.” He pushed her hand away.

Sam opened her mouth to say something more but there was a loud knock at the door of the cabin and she jumped.

“No one else should be out here,” she said as he walked to the door with a worried look on her face. It wasn’t like she advertised where her family’s cabin was and most of the locals didn’t bother each other.

Opening the door she saw Demetri and she turned to glare at Miguel who flashed her an apologetic look.

“Don’t worry everyone, the life of the party is here!” Demetri joked as he walked in. “Hey, Sam.”

She uttered some form of greeting before pushing past him and making her way to the kitchen.

“Hey, where are you going?” Miguel asked as he grabbed her arm.

She pulled away, “Well someone has to make lunch for everyone. Apparently, all your friends are showing up on this trip?”

“Ooooh looks like trouble with the lady,” Demetri laughed and Johnny elbowed him.

“Hey, it’s just for a good time. I didn’t think you’d mind.”

“Let’s go hang out by the lake!” Demetri called.

Sam rolled her eyes and made her way to the kitchen. She didn’t care what the boys did, she was hungry and no one else was going to cook. Good thing she had planned for easy meals, at least pasta would be easy to serve to one more person.

“Need any help?”

She looked up to see Johnny leaning against the counter. At least one of Miguel’s friends was respectful.

“No, I’m fine. You go off and do whatever you boys do.” She rolled her eyes as she pulled out the pot from the cupboard and placed it in the sink to fill with water.

“Alright, well thanks.” 

Johnny gave her a friendly hug before heading out to meet the other two boys leaving Sam in the cabin by herself.

Even though she was annoyed that Miguel had just ditched her for Demetri and Johnny in a way it gave her some time to cool down a little. She was still on edge about the whole Yasmine thing but at the same time, she could stop being a crazy person and possibly be in the same room as Miguel without attacking him about it now. 

She wasn’t exactly sure what had come over her earlier but it just seemed like she was totally on edge this weekend.

The meat sauce started to bubble so she gave it a stir, turning the burner down to its lowest setting so that it would keep warm for the time being. The noodles were almost ready and she had the colander waiting in the sink to be able to drain the water off. The garlic toast was in the oven and almost ready and she had to admit it looked like it was going to be a pretty good meal.

She had turned to grab the salad out of the fridge when she heard the boys enter the cabin. She was surprised at how just the sound of Miguel’s voice had her annoyed again but she would at least try to be civil. Besides, it wasn’t like they could really have a serious talk about this when his friends were around, one of which he hadn’t even asked her about inviting. She wondered if he realized that it was  _ her _ family cabin and not just some rental.

“Smells amazing!” She heard Miguel call, “I’m starving.”

Sam didn’t bother to reply, she just turned off the burner and began to drain the pasta. She noticed Johnny entering the kitchen and he smiled as he looked around.

“Wow, you’ve really outdone yourself this time Sam, what can I do?”

At least Johnny was being a respectful guest.

“Get the other two to set the table, can you start taking the food that’s ready over?” She asked, happy to see him get right to it.

It only took a couple of minutes before they were all seated at the table ready to eat.

“Thanks again Sam,” Miguel smiled widely as he lifted his plate, holding it out for her to dish it up.

Sam locked eyes with him, giving him a smile and then began to dish her own plate up.

“What is your problem?” Miguel asked as she placed her own plate back down on the table now that it had been dished up.

“My problem?” Samatha balked, “I’m not the one who brought my friends on a couples weekend, one of which you didn’t even ask to bring! And then there are the texts from Yasmine so really Miguel, what  _ is _ my problem?”

Miguel dropped his plate on the table, annoyed. “I told you that was because of school work!”

Samantha’s eyes flashed with anger as she held out her hand, “Fine then. Show me the texts.”

“I’m not showing you my messages. Why can’t you just trust me?”

They glared at each other as the other two boys sat in awkward silence. Finally, Sam looked away, standing from the table she stalked off to the bedroom.

“Hey man, maybe you should go after her?” Johnny asked as the boys watched her leave.

Miguel shook his head as he began to dish out some pasta for himself, “It’s better to just let her cool off for now.”

Sam closed the bedroom door behind her and crawled into bed, pulling the comforter closely around her as tears started to burn down her cheeks. She didn’t want to be this person but at the same time, she didn’t know how to ignore the growing pit in her stomach telling her something wasn’t right.

Her phone chimed and she looked down at it, noticing the notification pop up.

_ Lea-Anne Brown accepted your friend request. _

_ _

“Hey,” Miguel smiled as he met her outside of her class when it ended. He leaned in for a kiss and though Sam didn’t really stop it, she didn’t seem very interested in it either.

Miguel frowned a little as he took her hand in his and began walking down the hallway with her to their next class which they had together. 

“Can I see you tonight?” He asked giving her hand a squeeze.

With a sigh, Sam just shrugged, “I don’t know maybe.”

“Is this still about the weekend?”

She rolled her eyes. Typical guy, acting as though everything should be okay. “Yes, it’s still about the weekend. I was looking forward to a romantic getaway, just the two of us and you brought Johnny and Demetri along.”

“Look I’m sorry, I didn’t realize how big of a deal it was to you. To be fair I did say you could invite friends along too after you said yet to Johnny.”

She turned to look at him, “Yeah if I had any friends to invite. If you forgot Yasmine isn’t really talking to me anymore.”

Miguel reached out to tuck some strands of hair behind her ear and caressed her cheek softly. “And it’s her loss really. But come on, you’re amazing I don’t know why…”

“I haven’t made any new friends yet?” Sam cut him off with a look.

“Sam, you know what I mean…” he looked down at the floor unable to meet her eye.

“It’s not as easy as you make it out to be Miguel. Look I’m trying okay?”

“Good,” He leaned in for a kiss. “You’re amazing, smart, funny. Anyone would be lucky to have you as a friend.”

She kissed him back with a half-smile, “And we’re about to be late for class.”

“You’re worth it,” He grinned kissing her again.

Sam made it to her English class quickly, it wasn't very far from biology and she didn't see the point in loitering around the halls between classes, especially since she didn't really have any friends to loiter with and Miguel's afternoon classes were in the opposite wing of the school.

With a sigh she pulled out her binder and copy of Romeo and Juliet, placing them down on the desk along with her pens. She sat there for a moment as she watched other students filing into the classroom before picking up one of her pens and starting to doodle in her binder.

"That's a cute design."

Sam looked up to see Lea-Anne standing in front of her and looking down at her doodles.

"Uh, thanks." Sam smiled a little awkwardly. She hadn't even thought about Lea since getting confirmation on her accepting her friend request.

"Anyone sitting there?" Lea pointed to the seat beside her and Sam shook her head. "Mind if I join you?"

"That would be great," Sam was happy Lea had approached her. Lea seemed to be a nice girl and it probably wouldn't hurt getting to know her better.

The teacher walked into the room, shushing them as she did a quick roll call before starting her lesson. Sam's ears perked up as she heard the mention of their reading assignment over the long weekend.

"We had homework?" She whispered to Lea, her eyes wide in shock.

Lea gave her a nod.

"And where is the setting of our story Samantha?" The teacher had caught her whispering and was trying to make an example of her.

Sam panicked, she hadn't even looked at the Shakespearean play at all this weekend and she had no idea.

"Verona," Lea-Anne said under her breath.

"V-Verona!" Sam repeated abruptly, her cheeks were pink with embarrassment.

The teacher pursed her lips as she looked between the two girls.

"Correct," she finally uttered, "Lea, next time I would prefer if you didn't give her the answer."

Lea looked up at the woman innocently, "I just didn't think it was fair for you to call on someone unprepared. She didn't have her hand up to answer a question and if someone didn't know better, they might say you called on her as a way to teach her a lesson. But you would never do that, would you?"

The teacher eyed Lea for a moment before moving on and continuing her lesson.

Sam let out a nervous giggle as she turned to Lea, "I can't believe you just did that!"

Lea shrugged as she grinned, "My mom was a teacher, she hated when other teachers pulled power trips like that. Besides, we already did Romeo and Juliet at my old school so this is basically a review for me."

Sam nodded as they continued to whisper, "I forgot that you had transferred after the start of the semester."

"Yeah, apparently being a transfer student makes you a social pariah. What's your excuse for having no friends?" 

Sam knew Lea was just teasing her but it still hurt a little to have someone notice she was usually alone. She forced a smile, "Really bad B.O." 

Lea giggled and that earned them another stern look from the teacher which caused them to both settle down and focus.

"Get your own chips!" Sam playfully swatted Miguel's hand away from her lunch. It was a beautiful Autumn afternoon so they had decided to take their break outside instead of trying to go to the overcrowded cafeteria. 

It was strange though, here outside with her boyfriend and his new best friend she found she felt more like the third wheel when it should be Johnny feeling that way.

"Come on, a rule of dating is what's your food is my food too!" Miguel laughed, reaching again for a chip and Sam just sighed, allowing him to take the bag.

"Hi!"

Sam looked up to see the crying girl from the party, the one who had been with Yasmine.

"Hi?" She replied cautiously. 

"Could we talk?" The girl looked at the boys and then back to Sam, "Privately?"

Samantha stood up, brushing her jeans off as she walked a few feet away.

"Thanks so much for the weekend. I'm Moon by the way."

"I'm Sam?" It came off more as a question than a statement as she wondered exactly what Yasmine might have told the girl about her if anything at all.

"So Sam, I wanted to invite you to be a part of my Valley Fest team and try to create the best booth." Moon grinned widely as she spoke, "I know that we'll be able to do it and we can win that trip to Vegas together!"

Sam blinked. She had thought the party had gone awfully but maybe it hadn't been for nothing. Sure Valley Fest wasn't her favourite but if it was all in the name of making some new friends…

"Yeah, sure count me in."

Moon clapped her hands excitedly, "Perfect! We're going to have a team meeting on Friday, would that work for you?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah I can do that."

"Perfect, just one more thing…" Moon gave her an apologetic look, "We were going to have the meeting at Robinson's house but her dad is having some of his football friends over and we can't have it at mine because my mom is doing an energy cleansing at our place so I was wondering if maybe  _ you _ could host?"

Oh, maybe it wasn't as good intentioned as Sam had thought. She studied the girl, she seemed to be a bit of an airhead, maybe it wasn't exactly what it looked like.

"Hey!" Lea-Anne's voice rang out as she joined them.

"Is this your friend?" Moon looked between them.

Sam hesitated, not wanting to think too highly of herself but then finally nodded. "This is Lea-Anne," she gestured to the blonde who was now beside her before gesturing to the brunette with long beach curls, "and Moon."

"Do you want to join our Valley Fest team?" Moon's eyes lit up at the prospect of recruiting another.

"Nope," Lea replied flatly. It left no room for persuasion. 

"Then I guess it would just be three of us," Moon looked down at the ground obviously disappointed. 

"Hola bitches!" Aisha Robinson definitely knew how to make an entrance, that was for sure. "This is Amira, she wants to join our Valley Fest crew."

Moon looked at the newest member of their group, giving her the once over. "Where do you live..?"

"Reseda," Amira replied.

"Your hijab is gorgeous!" Lea smiled brightly which in turn made the other girl smile.

"Are you sure you're allowed to do things like Valley Fest?" Moon continued with her questioning, "How do you even know each other?"

"We have Spanish together. Amira already has lots of great ideas for a booth!" Aisha replied as they all ignored Moon's other questions.

"Sounds like a good reason for her to be at the meeting Friday night." Lea shrugged.

Moon scoffed, "I thought you didn't want to do Valley Fest?"

"I can change my mind, can't I? I don't care about Valley Fest but I don't mind making new friends." Lea just shrugged.

"Where is the meeting anyway?"

"My house," Sam replied to Aisha's question.

"I'll message you and you can send me your address?" Amira said looking at Sam who nodded in response. "Alright, I guess we'll talk more then." 

They all waved as Amira left. Once she was out of earshot Moon started up again.

"I don't think she's right for our aesthetic, I mean  _ Reseda _ ?"

"Well, I guess I don't fit either," Lea shrugged, "I live in Reseda too so if this is an Encino only thing, good luck."

Aisha rolled her eyes, "Stop it. Amira is great, you have to get to know her. And you know who I'd like to get to know…" 

The girls followed her gaze over to Johnny and Miguel. She met the blonde's eye and winked at him while blowing him a kiss.

Miguel doubled over in laughter while Johnny just sat there a few feet away looking completely shocked.

"Did.. did you just hit on my brother?" Lea burst out laughing. 

"Johnny is your brother!" Sam finally put it all together, it was so obvious she was surprised that she never realized it before.

"I guess I did," Aisha shrugged nonchalantly. "See you all Friday?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah, see you then."

“Thanks so much for having us over,” Moon smiled as she poured herself a glass of wine. 

Sam didn’t think her dad would mind, it was one of the cheaper bottles and he wasn’t really around much to notice if a bottle was missing. It was only her, Moon and Aisha that were drinking it. Amira had opted for water and Lea was sipping on a bottle of Coke that she had brought with her.

“It’s no big deal. My mom is visiting family with my brother and my dad is busy with his dealership and karate so I have the house to myself a lot. Not such a big deal to have a few girls over.

“Well, I want to thank you all for joining my Valley Fest team. So basically the whole idea is that we develop a booth for Valley Fest in the summer for the Family Fun Zone. The booth that collects the most tickets at the end of Valley Fest wins a weekend trip to Vegas along with all the social status that goes with it. It’s not common for freshmen to win but I think if we work hard we have a good choice.”

Aisha nodded, “Yeah, and even if we don’t win we’ll have a good time putting it all together.”

Moon shot her a glare and Sam going the impression that this wasn’t just about having fun for the girl. Even if Moon was taking it seriously at least Sam was making friends.

“I don’t see why we wouldn’t have a good chance!” Moon protested.

Amira sighed before starting to speak.

“Look, we’re a bunch of losers. You were kicked off Yasmine’s squad, Lea’s the new girl, I’m a Muslim, I have no idea why Sam is a social pariah and Aisha’s black. We’re not really what the cool Encino kids see as popular material,” Amira stated matter of factly. “I’m not trying to be mean, it’s just the truth. This means we have to work harder to raise our social status or else our Valley Fest booth has no chance of even coming close to collecting enough tickets to win.”

“Oh?” Moon crossed her arms over her chest, “And just how do you propose we do that?”

“Who here has a boyfriend?” Amira looked around their little group.

Sam raised her hand realizing she was the only one in the group who was currently dating.

“Is he a part of the Skater Bois?” Amira followed up with a second question, “Or at least friends with them?”

“No, Miguel is just normal like us,” Sam shrugged.

“Dump him.”

There were a few gasps as everyone looked at Amira.

“How can you tell her to do that?” Moon sounded as if Amira had asked her to dump her non-existent boyfriend.

“Sam is obviously the most beautiful of all of us. She’s the one who has a real chance at dating above our league. Besides, it was just a suggestion. It’s not like I can make Sam do anything, the choice is hers. I’m just saying this is one she could take for the team.”

“I highly doubt Valley Fest is something worth destroying a relationship over,” Lea couldn’t help laughing at the absurdity of it all.

"It’s not Valley Fest, it’s the prize the most popular booth wins. This year it’s a trip to Vegas for the whole team along with access to the most popular groups at the school. You win Valley Fest and you pretty much become a legend. The rest of our High School years would be taken care of.”

“I still say it’s rude to tell Sam to dump her boyfriend,” Moon piped up again.

Sam didn’t mind it, she realized that Amira had a point but at the same time she knew she had no intention of breaking up with Miguel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for reading, I hope that you're enjoying the story so far! As always, feedback is always welcome and appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Sam looked up as she heard a knock on her window. Walking over she opened it, surprised to see Miguel on the other side.

"What are you doing? My dad is gonna hear you!" Sam hissed.

"I wanted to see you! You've never been mad about it before," Miguel kissed her playfully. 

"Yeah, because that's when my dad isn't around…"

Hands on her hips he pulled her flush against his body, kissing her again softer and slowly. "I promise I'll be quiet." 

Letting her go he slunk over to the door, closing it softly as he grinned.

"Fine! But only if you're quiet!" She couldn't help herself from smiling back at him.

Taking her hand he led her to the bed, pulling her down with him. "Oh, I can keep quiet," he teased, "but you? I'm not so sure about."

Smiling Sam watched her boyfriend as he slept. He looked so peaceful and she loved that about him. No matter what her dad said about Cobra Kai she knew he was wrong about this generation. Playfully she blew air in his face and giggled as he woke up.

“Morning sleepy,” she smiled as she caressed his face.

Hand lifting he took hers into his own and he hummed as he turned to face her, a pleasant grin across his lips.

“Morning,” he replied before leaning in for a kiss. “Got any plans for the day?”

She shrugged, “I guess spending the morning with you and then maybe getting together with Moon later. She’s pretty serious about this whole Valley Fest thing.”

A frown pulled at the corner of Miguel’s lips, “I’m not totally in love with this whole Valley Fest thing…”

Sam just rolled her eyes, “I’ve been involved with Valley Fest all my life through my dad’s dealership. You know they’ve always been a sponsor.”

“That’s different though Sam. That’s a legitimate reason to be involved. Some high school popularity contest that is rigged is just a waste of your time. You know that there is no chance of your group winning right?”

“Rigged?” Sam raised an eyebrow as she sat up in bed.

“Yeah, rigged,” Miguel followed suit. “Look all the rich Encino kids just get their parents to buy a bunch of tickets and give them to their booth.”

Sam couldn’t help herself from laughing, “You know I’m one of those rich Encino kids, right?”

It was Miguel’s turn to roll his eyes, “You know what I mean, you’re not like them. You’ve got class.”

“Well you know, Amira said I should break up with you so I can date someone from a more popular group. Maybe she’s onto something especially if you say it’s rigged. We need as much help as we can get,” Sam teased.

“Oh yeah, I doubt you’d be able to figure out how to manage without me,” Miguel smirked, pulling her into his arms and she giggled.

Slowly they began to kiss, Miguel pulling her back down on the bed with him.

“Sam?”

She sat bolt upright. Her dad was home! He must have come home late last night after they had fallen asleep, she had just assumed he would stay out at the Miyagi house.

“Get off!” She hissed quietly, shoving Miguel to the side of the bed.

“What?” Miguel looked bewildered between her and the door and before he knew it he was on the floor on the side of the bed that was hidden from the door.

There was a knock at the door as Sam was pulling on her pyjama pants, straightening her tank top and smoothing her hair. Quickly she moved to the door opening it to see her father standing there.

“Were you still sleeping?” Daniel asked as he looked around her room.

Sam nodded as she cleared her throat, “Yeah was just waking up though. What’s up?”

“I was thinking about some Sunday brunch, you know just the two of us. I could make those banana-rama pancakes you like so much,” he was giving her that smile that meant he was looking for some family bonding time. 

“Sure yeah, just let me finish getting dressed?”

Her father nodded, “I’ll see you downstairs.”

She closed the door as he left and she let out a sigh. Looking over at her bed she could just see Miguel’s hand peeking up over the edge of the bed, flipping her off.

As Samantha closed her locker she noticed Moon standing on the other side.

"So do we  _ actually  _ think Amira is a good fit for our Valley Fest team?"

Sam felt a little taken back by the question, "I don't see why not?"

Moon rolled her eyes, "You out of everyone should understand! She told  _ you _ to dump your boyfriend. Do we really want someone that controlling in our group?"

Sam had to refrain from pointing out that Moon was being rather controlling herself but she thought it was useless to bring up now.

"Buenos dias, bitches!"

Both Sam and Moon turned to see Aisha and Amira approaching.

"Morning!" Sam smiled brightly. It was nice, for the first time that school year she actually had friends and ones that wanted to be around her and met her at her locker.

"When's our next Valley Fest meeting? Amira has some amazing ideas for our booth!" Aisha was grinning from ear to ear.

Moon didn't look happy to have her best friend complimenting someone else's ideas.

"I don't know, do we have another meeting planned already?" Sam looked between the three girls.

"Hey."

All four girls turned to see Jackson Robinson walk by. As he did he caught Sam's eye, giving her a nod with a knowing smirk.

"Hey," Sam gave a half-wave trying not to be rude.

"I thought you didn't know any of the Skater Bois!" Amira hissed once he was out of earshot.

"I don't really? There was a misunderstanding at a party because Moon asked for Robinson…" Sam was trying to explain but Amira cut her off.

"I don't care, he just gave you a nod!"

Aisha was nodding in agreement, "It was a pretty obvious nod too."

"Not only is he a Skater Boi he's best friends with Robby Keen!" Moon was bursting with excitement and Sam was afraid she might swoon.

"Who is Robby?"

The pairs of eyes turned to look at her in complete disbelief. 

"You… don't know Robby Keen?" Moon looked as though Sam had said she didn't know the sky was blue.

"Should I?" She hated the way the other girls were acting. She hoped this wouldn't make them think any less of her.

"Not only is he one of the Skater Bois he is the only freshman in the group and the hottest guy in the freshman class," Moon sighed happily.

"Speak of the devil," Aisha motioned across the hall.

A boy was walking down the hall, Sam had to admit he was pretty nice to look at. His hair was longer, almost like that of a 90s heartthrob and he had a skateboard under his arm and a backpack slung over his shoulder. As he walked it was almost like Moses parting the Red Sea as other students quickly moved out of his way. 

Sam looked back to her friends to see Moon biting her lip and obviously smitten with the boy.

As Robby passed them things seemed to return to normal. Amira reached out grabbing Sam's phone from her hand.

"Hey!" She yelled out in surprise, "What are you doing?"

She watched as Amira opened up her Instagram and quickly searched for Jackson Robinson, following him and then began to like a number of his posts.

"What are you doing?! He's going to think I'm some creep!" Sam grabbed her phone back before any more damage could be done.

"When he messages you, flirt back. You can thank me later," Amira said looking very pleased with herself.

"Where do you want to hang out after this?" 

They were at the food court in the mall having gone to pick up a snack. As usual, Johnny was tagging along, he was like a permanent third member of their relationship it seemed.

"Your place?" Sam suggested as she took a bite of a fry.

Miguel turned to Johnny, "She's ashamed of me, I'm not allowed over if her family might see me."

Sam swatted at him, "That's not true! I kicked you out because I don't want his first meeting with you to be you naked and in my bed."

"Well then, maybe I could join you for dinner. Fully clothed of course," Miguel teased.

"Of course," Johnny chimed in laughing.

She rolled her eyes, he wasn't going to let this go, "Yeah sure we can make that work."

Her phone chimed and she picked it up. She could feel her cheeks start to heat as she noticed it was a DM from Jackson

_ Robinson69: Wow, going from looking like you barely recognize me yesterday to cyber-stalker in less than 24 hours, I don't know if I should be impressed or worried. _

_ Samflower: Better be careful the next time you use DoorDash, you never know who's gonna show up on your step. _

"What about Friday night?"

Sam vaguely heard the question, "Uh yeah sure."

_ Robinson69: Well now I want to order right away, hot girl and fast food, who would say no to that? _

"Who're you texting?" 

Sam looked up at the sound of Johnny's voice like a child who had been caught on an inappropriate website by their parent.

"Moon," Sam said quickly.

Johnny gave a confused look as he glanced between the two of them.

"Her Valley Fest boss," Miguel explained. "So what time on Friday?"

Right, Migi wanted to come over for dinner with her Dad. "Like 6:30?"

"Sure," Miguel grinned.

"I hope you like fish, my dad will probably want to wow you with his Sushi skills," Sam laughed.

"I can deal with fish."

_ Robinson69: Me and my Bois are having a Halloween party at my place on Friday. You should come, being some of your hot friends. _

Sam couldn't believe her luck, this was the in they had been waiting for all along. Maybe Amira was actually onto something.

“You’ll never believe who got an invite to the Boi’s party!”

Moon’s eyes widened in disbelief, “You didn’t!”

Sam nodded excitedly and laughed as Moon let out a shriek of delight.

“Sweet!” Aisha smiled giving her a high five, “A high profile party like this is definitely going to make an impression. High school popularity here we come.”

Lea couldn’t help but roll her eyes, “That’s not exactly how it works. One party isn’t going to change our social status.”

“True,” Amira interjected, “but it’s a step in the right direction. One party leads to another.”

“You didn’t break up with Miguel did you?” Lea turned to question her.

“What?” Sam laughed in disbelief, “Of course I didn’t. Why on earth would you even ask that?”

“Well you obviously got this invite by flirting a little,” Lea shrugged letting it go, “I guess I didn’t realize how important this Valley Fest thing is to you all.”

“Who cares about Valley Fest, Robby is going to be there!” Moon swooned and the four girls all laughed at her.

Moon shot them all a dirty look before rolling her eyes, “But we can’t just show up at a party like that, we need to make an impression.”

“We could always bring booze?” Aisha suggested and the girls all looked at each other and shrugged.

“I don’t drink so I can’t get any,” Amira piped up quickly.

“I don’t drink either honestly,” Lea wrapped her arm around Amira’s shoulder as she smiled at the other girl.

"I might be able to sneak some out of my dad’s liquor cabinet. He’s not around a lot so I’m sure he wouldn’t notice a bottle missing,” Sam offered. Sure maybe things seemed to be going well with the girls so far but she still wanted to make a good impression.

“My mom only drinks wine and I would try to sneak a bottle but it’s too expensive and she would notice it missing,” Moon said, flipping her hair over her shoulder nonchalantly.

“I could always ask my older brother. We could all pitch in some money and he could buy it for us,” Aisha offered.

“Well I mean I would but I just got this new purse so I’m kind of low on cash. I’m totally good for it though, I’ll catch something else later,” Moon said quickly.

Amira just rolled her eyes, “You act like you’re in charge of everything yet I see you actually do anything to contribute to our group.”

Moon just scoffed, “I don’t even know why you’re a part of this conversation. Aren’t parties like this against your religion or something?”

Amira opened her mouth to say something but instead, she just walked away.

“What?” Moon asked as the three other girls gave her a look. Giving a huff of frustration Moon left as well in the opposite direction.

“Call your brother, we’ll get you the money okay?” Lea said trying to smooth things over.

Aisha nodded, “I’ll see you guys at lunch?”

“Yeah, see you then,” Lea smiled.

Sam felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and she pulled it out to see a message from Miguel.

_ M: Looking forward to this weekend!  _ 😘

“Shit…” Sam moaned.

“What is it?”

She turned to Lea-Anne with a pained expression, “I forgot Miguel was coming over for dinner to meet my Dad on Friday.”

“Well, not anymore. And you don’t have time to worry about that because if we don’t go now, we’ll be late for class.”

Lea linked arms with her as they headed down the hallway.

"I was thinking of Harley Quinn, maybe we could do like a comic book thing?"

Sam laughed, "Well yours would make sense 'cause the movie just came out. I know next to nothing about comics though so unless you can tell me who to be I have no idea."

Lea looked her up and down. Sam had to admit, she was really starting to love her time she spent with Lea-Anne. She felt like Lea could be a lifelong friend. She was down to earth and didn't put up with nonsense and didn't play any of the head games that most girls Sam had ever been friends with seemed to be experts at. 

"I'm thinking Zatanna would suit you. It's like this super cute magician style look, trust me you'll love it!"

As they talked Sam noticed Miguel and Johnny walking down the hall.

"Hey Miguel…" she tried to catch his attention but he just walked right by. Johnny looked back for a moment at Sam and his sister before looking straight forward again and following Miguel.

"What was that all about?"

"He's pissed about me cancelling the dinner," Sam sighed as she slumped against a locker.

Lea shrugged, "Just give him time, he'll get over it soon enough."

"I hope you're right," Sam bit her lip worriedly.

When all was finally said and done Sam had to admit that she and her friends made a pretty badass group. Aisha had managed to get some beer from her brother and Lea had coordinated their outfits. How she had been able to pull them all off she had no idea but they were all perfect.

Lea had gone as Harley Quinn and Sam was Zatanna as her friend had suggested. Moon was Poison Ivy, Aisha as a version of Wonder Woman and Amira as Batgirl. Maybe she didn’t know a lot about comics but she knew they all looked amazing.

They walked down the street in a group laughing and talking, Lea had her arm linked on one side of her and Moon on the other. It had been so long since Sam had felt this at home with a group of friends and it was a lot of fun.

“Looks like this is it,” Sam said as she checked her phone one last time. Surprisingly Jackson Robinson didn’t seem to live that far from her.

“Alright remember, good impressions only. We’re here to boost our social status,” Amira instructed before they walked into the house. 

Loud music was playing as they made their way into the house. Looking around Sam was taking everything in until her eyes locked with Yasmine’s and her stomach dropped. Why out of all of the parties did she have to be at this one? Though if the Boi’s really were that popular it would make sense that Yasmine would try to get her claws into them too. She hadn’t noticed that she had stopped moving until Moon pushed past her to go start up a conversation with Yasmine and her group.

Why did Moon keep trying to impress those girls? Rolling her eyes she grabbed Lea’s arm and pulled her in the other direction.

“I need to find a drink,” She muttered under her breath her eyes landing on Jackson. He smiled at her with a wink.

With a sigh, Sam redirected once more. Was there nowhere she could find peace in this entire house?

“You are not allowed to leave my side at all!” Sam begged as she hugged close to Lea-Anne.

“Why is that?” Lea couldn’t help herself from smiling.

“Because Jackson is going to make a move and I have a boyfriend and have no interest at all. I feel like if I’m alone he’ll try to pounce.”

“Must be nice to be in such demand,” Lea rolled her eyes.

Sam just gave her a look, “Oh whatever. You’re gorgeous, I’m sure you’re beating guys away with a stick.”

They could hear Moon’s distinctive laugh and both looked up to see her with Robby Keene.

“Beats throwing myself at them,” Lea replied flatly.

Moon flashed Aisha an excited smile as she walked hand in hand with Robby through the house.

“Get it, girl!” Aisha called before dissolving into laughter with Amira.

Sam was happy for Moon, at least she was getting what she wanted out of this. Looking up she caught Jackson staring at her again and she looked away quickly. She couldn’t help the nagging feeling that was eating away at her that she had promised to spend this night with Miguel. She would have to make it up to him somehow. And she wouldn’t interact with Jackson. That was that.

“Oh, I have to take this. Where do you think it will be quiet enough for a call?” Leas asked looking around the room.

“You can’t leave me! Lea you promised!” Sam panicked.

“I’m sorry, I really need to take this call. I’m sure you’ll be fine,” Lea gave her an apologetic smile.

“What if he comes over here?” Sam whined.

“Say something that’s totally a turn-off. Works every time,” Lea blew her a kiss before taking off to find somewhere quiet enough for her call.

Almost as if on cue Jackson started to make his way towards her. She pulled out her phone hoping that if she looked busy or distracted maybe it would deter him. With her phone out already she pulled up Miguel’s messages.

_ S: I’m still sorry about tonight. I’ll make it up to you I promise. _

“Hey.”

She quickly sent the text before locking her screen and looking up to find Jackson standing there in front of her. 

“Hey,” she replied trying to not sound very interested.

He sat down beside her anyway, grinning widely. How could this guy not take a hint? Though she had flirted with him to get the invite to the party. Probably not one of her finest moments.

“Having fun?”

Sam shrugged, “I guess I’m not a huge party girl but my friends are enjoying it.”

“Well then what exactly is your style then? Are you a Valley Fest girl?” Jackson asked as he slid closer towards her.

Sam shook her head, “Nope, not really my thing either. It’s just some veiled popularity contest so that the rich kids who can afford to have their mommies and daddies pay for their booths to flaunt themselves at the expense of those who actually try to do their booths on their own. But I guess you don’t mind that kind of thing.”

Jackson’s smile only widened, “You know, you’re not like a lot of the other girls here. I like that.”

He reached out to brush some hair behind her ear when a shrill cry rang out. Sam looked over in time to see Amira pour the contents of her glass on Yasmine’s head.

“Drama,” Jackson snickered but Sam stood up abruptly as she ran to her friend's aid.

“Bitch!” Yasmine yelled and Amira lunged at her but Sam caught her just in time.

“Let’s go,” she tried to sound calm and commanding as she pulled on the girl's arm. Lea-Ann soon joined her and they made their way for the door. 

“Robinson, grab our jackets,” Sam called over her shoulder and was happy to see Aisha doing exactly that and following behind them.

The four girls finally made their way outside to find Moon lip-locked with Robby.

“Moon, we’re leaving,” Lea called out.

Confused Moon pulled away to see her friends walking away. 

“Sorry, I…” Moon leaned in with another quick kiss, “let’s do this again soon.”

Sam couldn’t help wonder what the fight had been about but she knew Amira well enough to know that it probably wasn’t something frivolous. Maybe someday she would ask the girl what it had all been about but now didn’t seem like the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all those who are reading! I really appreciate your support!


	4. Sam: Week 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've updated tags for the fic! Thank you to everyone who's been reading and reviewing <3

Sam rolled around in her bed as she fought off waking up. Her head throbbed a bit and she remembered the three glasses of wine she’d drank at the party the night before. She was usually okay after two but three would usually affect her the next morning. Plus it was probably cheap garbage too which didn’t help. Besides it wasn’t like she drank a lot usually, only when social occasions called for it.

She wondered what time it was and she reached out for her phone on the bedside table, her hand patting around to no avail until she looked up, eyes squinting as she tried to locate her device. The longer it was without finding it the more she woke up until she finally got out of bed to check her bag from the night before. Had she forgotten to take her phone out last night when she got home?

She brought her bag over to her bed and began to dump the contents of it onto the bed, sorting through it and finding nothing. 

With a sigh Sam grabbed her laptop, bringing it back to the bed with her as she sat down and opened it. Finding Lea in her contacts she sent her a video message request.

_ “Morning,” _ Lea was smiling and a little too perky for her tastes right now.

“Sorry if I woke you up,” Sam apologized for the hour.

Lea couldn’t help but laugh as she gestured to herself,  _ “Because I just wake up this awesome.” _

Sam couldn’t help but laugh in response, “Look I can’t find my phone, would you mind calling it and seeing if we can find it?”

_ “For sure,” _ Lea nodded before ending the call.

Sam padded down the hallway to the bathroom and pulled out a bottle of aspirin, taking a couple while she wanted for her friend to get back to her. She was just finishing up brushing her teeth when she heard that incoming call from her laptop.

Walking quickly back to her room she answered it.

“Did it go straight to voicemail?”

Lea shook her head, “Nope, Robinson answered it.”

Sam let out a sigh of relief, “Maybe I put it in Aisha’s bag last night?”

_ “Wrong Robinson,” _ Lea bit her lip as she gave Sam an apologetic look.  _ “Upon hearing it was your phone he had answered he said you could come and pick it up any time.” _

Sam slumped back against her bed with a sigh.

Sam was grateful that Lea had agreed to go with her to Jackson Robinson’s house, she didn’t really feel comfortable going there by herself. Her whole relationship with Jackson was completely business but apparently, he had never gotten that memo. She was happy with Miguel and didn’t see a need to pursue things with another guy for any reason.

They gave each other a look before Lea reached out knocking on the door.

Opening the door Jackson was smiling seductively at her but his face fell as he noticed Lea there beside her.

“Come on in, you’re phone’s this way,” he said as he gestured for her to enter.

Lea reached her hand out as though she was waiting for something, “You can just give it to us here.”

“It’s in the living room,” he replied as he began walking down the hall.

Sam shrugged, at least Lea had tried. They both stepped inside and began to follow him.

“You know, I get why you left your phone here,” he was smiling as he cleared beer cans from the coffee table.

“Oh? And why’s that?”

He picked up her phone, holding it closer to his chest as he approached her with that smile again. “Because you just wanted an excuse to come back here and get me alone.”

Lea just rolled her eyes, “Oh right, and that’s why she brought me with her?”

Jackson laughed, “Well obviously as a deception unless…” 

He looked her up and down and Sam could tell that it made her friend feel uncomfortable.

“Did you want in on it too?”

Lea didn’t even respond, she just reached out snatching the phone from his hand and giving it to Sam, “You got your phone, can we go now?”

Sam nodded and turning the girls linked arms as they walked out of the house.

Sam looked around the Reseda apartment building and couldn't help but notice the difference in her and her boyfriend's home life. It wasn't like it mattered, half the time she didn't even notice until she was at his place.

Ringing the bell Miguel's grandmother opened the door with a smile.

"Samantha!" Rosa pulled her in for a warm hug.

"Hey, is Miguel home?"

His grandmother nodded and motioned down to his room. With one last smile, Sam headed down the hall and opened the door to Miguel's bedroom finding both him and Johnny with controllers in their hands as they were both yelling at the screen.

"Oh, hey Sam," Johnny said as he noticed her.

Miguel looked over at her for a second before returning his gaze to the TV in front of them. 

"Hey. What's up?"

It wasn't quite the loving reaction she had wanted from her boyfriend. 

"Thought I'd come by and say hello," she replied.

"I'm surprised you have time, you know with planning Valley Fest and all," his voice was monotone.

Sam bit her lip as she tried to figure out what to say next.

"Why are you ignoring me?"

Johnny was doing his best to focus on the game but she did notice his eyes dart between her and Miguel from time to time.

"I'm not ignoring," Miguel responded without even looking at her.

Sam sighed, "Then are you mad at me?"

Miguel finally paused the game and put his controller down, "I'm not mad."

"You're not?"

He shook his head before turning to Johnny, "Want a drink or anything?"

Johnny shook his head as Miguel stood up and Sam followed him to the kitchen.

"Things just feel different," she said quietly. 

Miguel leaned against the counter, "Well I mean you're busy with your friends now, I'm busy."

"And you're not mad?" She asked again. 

"I'm not mad. Look, are you free tomorrow?" He asked as he got himself a glass and poured some water into it.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Well I've got a belt test coming up soon and Sensei said I could use the dojo this weekend to practice. Wanna help me?"

Sam smiled. She knew how much karate meant to Miguel so it was a big deal to include her.

"I'd love to," she nudged him playfully.

Leaning in he placed a peck lightly on her cheek, "Alright, I expect Sensei Sam to meet me at the dojo tomorrow at 11."

She had ubered her way to the strip mall in Reseda, thanking the driver as she got out and looked at her phone the time said 10:50. She was a few minutes early so she decided to scroll through her social media though as time wore on she began to worry since Miguel hadn’t shown up yet. 

Opening up her messages she frowned as there wasn’t anything from him.

_ S: Hey, where are you? _

She sent the message and waited, still no reply. Clicking on his contact details she decided to try calling him.

_ “Hey, you’ve reached Miguel. Leave a message at the beep.” _

Why was she getting his voicemail?

“Hey, I’m at the dojo. I guess give me a call when you get this or let me know if you’re running late?”

Samantha had found refuge in the nearby corner store. At least there was a small table and chair she could sit at as she drank her sub-par coffee and waited for Miguel. At this point, it was getting rather ridiculous and she was almost ready to leave which was why she had called Lea to at least distract her a little bit while she waited.

_ “Maybe he’s mad because you haven’t introduced him to your dad?” _ Lea suggested.

“Do you really think so?” Sam asked as she sipped her drink and sighed.

_ “Maybe he thinks you're ashamed of him?” _

Sam hesitated to answer and Lea gave her a look.

_ “Are you ashamed of Miguel?” _

“It’s not what you think,” Samantha replied quickly. She didn’t want Lea to get the wrong idea that she was ashamed that her boyfriend was from Ecuador. It was more that her father wouldn’t understand the fact that he was Cobra Kai and that was a whole mess she didn’t feel like explaining. 

_ “So then just introduce him to your dad. And I’d do it sooner rather than later. I mean have you even brought rescheduling since you cancelled the dinner that was supposed to be last night?” _

“Your right,” Sam finally relented, “I need to make it up to him.” 

There was movement in the corner of her eye and she glanced out the window to see Miguel arriving at the dojo.

“He’s here Lea, I’ll call you later,” She quickly said goodbye before shoving her phone in her back pocket.

“Where the hell have you been?” Her voice was rather harsh as she approached him but she tried to keep it down so as to not draw any unnecessary attention to them.

“What are you talking about?” Miguel looked genuinely surprised at her anger. “I’m still five minutes early.”

“I called and texted you like ten times!”

Miguel pulled out his phone and noticed the missed notifications, “I had it on silent, I’m sorry.”

“You’re an hour late!” She angrily replied. “I’ve been sitting in the convenience store over there like an idiot.”

Pulling out her phone she showed the time display on the lock screen that read 11:45 am. Miguel turned his own towards her which read 10:45 am.

“Time change, you know, fall behind? Doesn’t your phone automatically update?”

Sam could feel her cheeks flush, she hadn’t even thought about the time change at all. “I... I don’t know…”

“Here let me see,” Miguel took her phone and started to play with the settings. “You had your location turned off,” with a click of the button her phone changed to the correct time.

“Sorry,” she said apologetically as he pulled her into a hug. 

He was laughing as he kissed her forehead, “It’s all good. I’m sorry you were here so long by yourself. What do you say we go spar?”

She nodded, placing a kiss against his lips.

Lea was sharing an earbud with Sam as they listened to music and Aisha was telling them about what had happened in her last class when Moon met up with them.

“Amira needs to go,” Moon folded her arms across her chest as she spoke.

“Excuse me?” Lea blinked as she paused the music they had been listening to.

“You heard what I said,” Moon held her ground as she threw Lea a look, “We went to that party to help boost our social status. A fight like that only makes us look bad. No one will associate with us if they think we’re instigators.”

Aisha raised an eyebrow as she looked at her friend, “I mean it was Yasmine, you know what she’s like. I’m sure it didn’t come out of nowhere.”

Moon huffed, “What if the Skater Bois don’t invite us to the next party?”

Sam couldn’t help but laugh, “I had to pick up my phone the next day, Robinson didn’t seem phased at all about it.”

“But..” Moon started again before Lea cut her off.

“I was with her, trust me they don’t care.”

Moon gave them all a look before deciding to get over it. She sat down beside them and pulled out a Diet Coke from her bag.

“So I think I’m gonna have sex with Robby this weekend,” Moon announced as she took a sip from her drink.

Sam, Lea and Aisha exchanged looks. 

“Don’t you think that’s a little quick?” Lea couldn’t help but ask.

“Well I want my first time to be good and I’ve heard from three other girls that they orgasmed the first time with him,” Moon explained.

“But do you really want to rush into it?” Sam had to admit, she agreed with Lea on this. Sure she slept with Miguel but they had been dating for a while.

“I just want to get my first time over with and I might as well enjoy it. Speaking of which, could I borrow the pill from one of you?” Moon looked between her friends.

Lea shrugged, “I don’t take it.”

“Same,” Aisha agreed.

“What about you, you’re sleeping with your boyfriend right?” Moon’s gaze fixed on Sam.

“Yes, which is why I need it and you can’t borrow it, it doesn’t work that way anyway,” Sam couldn’t help an amused snicker.

Moon frowned, “Well how do I get some of my own?”

“You have to go to a doctor to get a prescription but even if you got it today it wouldn’t be effective by the weekend,” she tried to explain.

“Why don’t you go talk to the school nurse about options?” Lea suggested.

“What? No! That’s way too embarrassing!”

Sam reached out and squeezed Moon’s hand reassuringly, “Ms. Diaz is awesome. She’s Miguel’s mom, I promise you have nothing to worry about.”

“Will you come with me?” She looked at the girls expectantly.

“Don’t you think it’d be more embarrassing with all of us there?” Aisha asked.

Moon pouted, “Moral support! Besides I’m doing this for all of you! Just think what it will do for our social status if I’m dating Robby Keen!”

“Sleep with him or not, I don’t care but do it for  _ you,  _ not for us. But if you really have your heart set on this we’ll go with you, right girls?” Lea-Anne smiled supportively.

“Of course,” Aisha piped up.

Sam looked uncomfortable, “I’ll go only with the understanding that you don’t say  _ anything _ about Miguel and I or about me taking the pill. His mom doesn’t know about all of that.”

“Promise,” Moon smiled, “thank you so much! You guys are awesome!”

Her heart fluttered as he pressed his lips against her. She really did love Miguel so much and she was happy that the two of them were finally in a good place again. It felt good to be able to just kiss him like this between classes again without feeling like he was ignoring her.

“Hey, you ready to go?”

Pulling away Samantha licked her lips. She hated leaving Miguel but she knew they would see each other again later.

“Yeah,” She said reluctantly as she still held on to Miguel’s hand. “Miguel this Lea, Lea, Miguel.”

He smiled, “You’re Johnny’s sister right? I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Lea nodded. 

“Bad things I’m sure,” Lea replied which caught him off guard.

“No? Only good things…” He looked between the two girls.

“Oh, well I’ve only heard bad things about you.” Lea shrugged with a straight face.

Sam couldn’t help but laugh while rolling her eyes, “She’s just joking.”

Miguel gave one last confused look at Lea before turning his attention back to Sam, “So what are you girls up to?”

“Actually,” Sam couldn’t help but smile, “We’re off to see your mom.”

“Nothing serious I hope?”

Lea shook her head, “Nope, just trying to help Moon sleep with someone this weekend.”

The confused look returned to her boyfriend's face though Sam wondered if it had ever really left.

“Don’t ask. I’ll see you later?”

As they rounded the corner to the nurse's office Sam could feel herself growing uncomfortable. She saw Moon and Aisha in the hall waiting for them, Amira had been busy and wasn’t able to join them.

“Remember, this is my boyfriend's  _ mom _ so don’t mention anything about me and Miguel, alright?” Sam said in a low voice. The last thing she needed was for Carmen to know that she and Miguel were sleeping together.

“Don’t worry, we promise not to say anything,” Lea smiled reassuringly.

Together the four girls walked into the nurse's office, closing the door behind them.

“Hello girls,” Carmen smiled, “Sam. How can I help all of you today?”

“Well,” Sam had been designated to take point for the start of the conversation and at first she had thought she could do it but now she wasn’t so sure. 

Most adults thought that 14 or 15 years old was too young for sex but what they didn’t know what that it was really more common than they wanted to believe. Sam knew of a few people that had already experienced their first time and she was sure that there were more than that. She just hoped that Carmen would be understanding about the whole thing.

Taking a deep breath Sam continued, “Our friend here is going to have her first… time. So she wanted to talk to you about birth control and was a little nervous to come alone.”

Carmen nodded as she gestured for the girls to take a seat, “And which one of you is the lucky lady?”

Moon cautiously raised her hand.

“You look a little nervous sweetie, you know nervousness can sometimes signal that you’re not exactly ready yet. He’s not pressuring you is he?” Carmen’s voice was soft and gentle as she spoke.

Moon shook her head, “No I’m ready for it. I just want the pill or something, you know so I don’t get pregnant.”

“Well, you know that as a nurse I can’t give you a prescription for anything like that, but I can recommend some clinics you could go to see a doctor for one. When is the big night planned for?” Carmen began looking up a nearby clinic on her laptop, grabbing a pen and paper to write the information down for the girl.

“Friday.”

Carmen put down her pen to look at the girls seriously, “I’m sorry to tell you, girls, that the pill doesn’t work like that. It takes time for your body to adjust to it, even if you started taking it today the proper effects wouldn’t be in place by Friday. Have you thought about other options?”

“Other options?” Aisha piped up from the back.

Carmen couldn’t help herself from a small chuckle, “Yes like condoms, which are a good idea anyway as they help with sexually transmitted infections as well as helping to prevent pregnancy.”

“Well, I guess that’s better than nothing?” Lea-Anne shrugged as she turned to her friend. “Are you really sure you want to do this?”

Moon nodded, “Can everyone stop asking me if I’m sure?”

Carmen gave her a reassuring smile before standing, “I’ll grab you some from the back, just wait right here.”

The four girls sat in awkward silence for a moment as the nurse left the room.

“So can we meet up at your house before I go out with Robby?” Moon finally asked as she turned to Sam.

She shook her head, “This Friday is when Miguel is coming over to meet my dad. I cannot mess it up this time.”

“Why do you want to meet up beforehand?” Lea couldn’t help but ask.

Moon looked nervously between them all, “Well I was thinking a few drinks beforehand would help relax me, you know? And drinking by yourself is just sad, only alcoholics do that and I’m not an alcoholic.” She turned to look at Aisha.

“My parents would freak if they knew we were drinking,” Aisha said, shaking her head.

“My place is out too,” Lea shrugged.

Moon turned to Sam with her biggest pleading eyes, “Come on Sam, I promise we’ll be gone before Miguel shows up.”

Sam knew she should say no, there was no way that this would all turn out smoothly. But then again Miguel had said that she needed to make new friends and refusing them when they needed help didn’t seem like a great way to keep friends. 

“Okay  _ fine, _ but my dad can’t know that you’re drinking either!” She finally relented.

Moon clapped happily, “Thank you so much!”

“Alright, so here are a few samples for you,” Carmen said as she walked back into the office and took a seat back at her desk while spreading the small square packages across the surface. “Have any of you girls ever tried to use one of these before?”

The four of them looked at the nurse like deer in the headlights, none of them making a sound.

“Alright, how about a little practice,” Carmen grabbed a banana from the side, opening one of the packages. 

Sam got out of the car, the bouquet of flowers in hand. Her dad hadn’t been around much so when he asked her to go with him to his mentor’s grave she couldn’t say no. It had been a while since the two of them had been there though she couldn’t help but wonder what was going on. Outside of the anniversary of Mr. Miyagi’s death her dad usually only went out to pay respects when he was struggling with things or felt he needed the advice and comfort of his mentor.

It was a quiet and beautiful fall evening and she watched as her father cleaned off the grave and tended to the bonsai tree there. As he stepped back she approached and laid the flowers down in front of the headstone.

“Thanks for going with me tonight sweetie,” Daniel said as he handed her a mug of tea and sat down on the couch with her.

“It’s not a problem. Some of the kids at school have been into karate lately and it’s made me miss Mr. Miyagi a little bit so it was nice to go visit his grave,” she gave her father a smile.

Her dad seemed like he wanted to say something but it took him a minute before he finally spoke.

“So, I was on the parent portal for the school and I noticed some of your grades are slipping…”

“Dad, I’m fine, please don’t bug me,” she sighed. The last thing she needed was her dad on her about marks.

“Sam, it’s just so unlike you. Usually, you have really good grades,” his voice was full of concern and love.

“It’s just starting high school and everything. Things are different. Don’t worry I just have to get used to it and then things will be better,” she tried to explain.

Daniel put his own mug down on the table beside them as he turned to look at her seriously, “Maybe I haven’t been around enough, I’ll try to be home more honey.”

Sam shook her head, “It’s fine dad. I know you’re busy.”

She bit her lip as she was trying to find the perfect way to bring up Miguel. After her talk with Lea earlier in the week she had decided she just finally needed to do it.

“I’ve got a boyfriend.”

Daniel’s eyes widened in surprise, “Oh? I didn’t realize we were at that stage yet. Who is he, do I know him?”

She smiled a little, “Would you like to meet him?”

“Of course I’d love to meet him!” Her dad beamed, “Why not invite him over for dinner tomorrow, I’ll make sushi for us. What do you think?”

She snuggled in closer to her father, “It sounds perfect.”

“Thanks again Sam for letting us come over tonight, I’m really nervous so this helps a lot,” Moon smiled before taking a swig from one of the wine coolers she has brought over.

The five of them were nestled together on Sam’s bed as they waited for Robby to pick up Moon.

“If you’re nervous you know you don’t have to go through with it. You can still say no,” Lea-Anne gave the girl a worried look.

“I have to agree with Lea,” Amira chimed in.

Moon giggled nervously, “It’s not that I don’t want to, I’ve just heard that the first time can hurt. How much does it hurt?”

“It hurts less if you’re relaxed,” Lea offered but Moon just brushed her off.

“What would you know? It’s not like you’ve had sex,” She turned to Sam, “Did it hurt for you?”

Sam shrugged uncomfortably, she didn’t really enjoy talking about her physical relationship with Miguel. “I guess it did a little, I don’t really remember.”

Moon sighed, “None of you are any help at all!”

Lea rolled her eyes, “You just need to relax. Think about whatever turns you on.”

They watched as Moon seemed to think about that for a moment.

“But I don’t know what turns me on.”

There was a moment of silence before all five girls burst into laughter.

“I can help with that just lay down and close your eyes,” Lea patted the empty space of bed in front of her.

“I don’t really think so, I mean I’m not really into girls. Are you?” Moon seemed to be looking at Lea a little differently.

“It’s not like that, just lay down!” Lea started to sound a little exasperated.

Sam couldn’t help but wonder exactly what Lea was up to but was happy to see that Moon obliged and lay down on the bed in the middle of her friends and closed her eyes.

“Okay, imagine you’re with Robby. Look around you and tell us what’s happening.”

Sam couldn’t help but smile, visualization probably would help the girl.

“We’re in a room with large windows and beautiful white drapes,” Moon started as a smile pulled at her lips, “I’m wearing Vivienne Westwood’s ginnie pencil dress in avio and the t-bone shoes in gold. And I’ve got the Hutton shoulder bag from Coach in chalk and brass draped over my shoulder…”

Moon hummed happily before sitting up, “Oh my god it worked!”

Aisha gave her a look, “You’re turned on by designers?”

Moon just shrugged, “I guess.”

The five of them burst into laughter again and Sam looked down at her watch.

“Look, I know Robby isn’t here yet but we’ve got to wrap this up. Miguel should be coming over soon.”

Moon pouted, “But what am I supposed to do until Robby gets here?”

“We’ll just wait out front,” Amira reached out and squeezed her hand.

They set out straightening her room and Moon placed the remainder of her coolers as well as her empty bottles in Aisha’s bag. As they made their way to the front door the bell rang. Opening the door Sam felt a wave of relief seeing that it was Robby there.

“Bye!” Moon waved with a smile before wrapping her arm around Robby’s and leaving with him.

“Oh, I didn’t realize you had friends over.”

They all looked over to see Sam’s dad who had come when he’d heard the doorbell. “Are the rest of your guests staying for dinner?

Lea, Aisha and Amira shook their heads.

“We’re just leaving,” Lea explained before they said their goodbyes.

“They seem nice,” Daniel smiled as the door closed behind them, “Yasmine wasn’t with you today?”

“I’m allowed to have other friends aren’t I?” Her tone came off more defensively than she had meant it to.

Daniel held up his hands in defence, “Sorry, of course, you can. When do you think your boyfriend is going to show up? I’ve got the ponzu sauce ready to go and then I’ll cut the sashimi when he’s here so that it’s fresh and perfect.”

Sam rolled her eyes with a laugh, “You say it’s because you want it to be fresh but we all know that it’s because you just want to show off.”

He grinned back at her, “Well maybe just a little.”

“I’ll give him a call and see if he’s at least left already,” she pressed into her tiptoes and kissed her father on the cheek. 

He left to go back to the kitchen as she pulled out her phone and dialled up Miguel.

“Hey, just wondering what time you were going to get here? My dad is really excited about meeting you,” Samantha was smiling as he answered the phone. Even though she had put it off for so long she was actually excited about her dad finally meeting Miguel. Sure he had issues with Cobra Kai but maybe he would be okay with Miguel once he met him and saw how sweet he was.

_ “Actually about that, I said I’d help my Yaya with something and I don’t think I’m going to make it.” _

Samantha felt her stomach drop, how could he do this to her?

“Well, how long will it take? You can always come over later…”

Miguel signed on the other end of the line,  _ “I don’t think I’ll get there tonight. Another time okay?” _

_ “Who’s that?” _

Sam’s eyes widened as she heard the voice of another girl on the line.

“Miguel, who is that in the background?”

_ “It’s just my mom. Love you, gotta go!” _

The line went dead and she stared at her phone. She knew Carmen’s voice and that was not Miguel’s mother in the background.

Dejected she walked back to the kitchen to deliver the bad news to her father.


End file.
